Sorry, I love you
by Burn.Weillschmidt
Summary: Haruya siempre sé preocupo por si mismo, y hacia lo que el quería. ¿Qué pasara cuando sienta aquél sentimiento llamado 'amor' hacia sú mejor amigo?  Okay, pesimo summary uxu!
1. Chapter 1

Ciao a todos!, Esta es mi primer historia de Inazuma, y no tenía planeado publicarla, pero me convencieron uwuUu'  
>Espero qué les agrade, denle una oportunidad.<p>

Gazel: Parece muy interesante~ -Con un plato lleno de rollitos de Sushi en las manos.- seguro que les agradara, Hi-chan. –Mira a los presentes-.  
>*Inazuma Eleven y todos sus personajes, pertenecen a <span>Level-5<span>.

**~1~**

**S**e sentía un idiota. El más grande de los idiotas, y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión; había pasado por tantas cosas vaya que sí, pero jamás supuso que se encontraría en esa situación tan bochornosa… y más que eso, tan _tonta. _Tonta, tonta, tonta.  
>Él siempre había sido rebelde, hacia lo que quería sin importarle lo que opinaran los demás, no podía tolerar que alguien le ganara, la derrota jamás había sido una opción para él; era ¡explosivo! ¿Cómo pudo sucederle esto?<p>

-¡Maldita sea! – se quejó el pelirrojo, mientras daba un golpe a su pierna, mientras veía fijamente el cielo estrellado. Por primera vez, se sentía deprimido, confundido, y no era para menos; No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que debería hacer ¿en quién podía confiar? No era tan sencillo como parecía, tenía que preocuparse y encargarse de muchas cosas más, no podía darse el lujo de ponerse en ese _plan._ –Basta, tranquilízate. ¡Eres tan idiota, como puedes pensar en eso!, Debe ser solamente una alucinación, sí. Preocúpate por asuntos más importantes, Haruya.  
>El pelirrojo dio un salto bajando de la rama de un árbol donde se encontraba sentado, el parque principal de la Ciudad Inazuma se encontraba desierto lo cual lo tranquilizo un poco, así podía pensar sin ninguna molestia. Tenía que apresurarse y salir de ahí, o Hiroto lo reprendería con las típicas excusas, <em>'' ¿No te importa el Equipo?'', ''La salud de un futbolista debe ser perfecta, nada de desveladas''. <em>No pudo evitar reír al recordar las frases que el ojiverde siempre le dedicaba.

El jamás había sentido ninguna atracción hacia nadie, siempre se había preocupado por el mismo. Por lograr la victoria, ¡Después de todo es lo único que importaba! …  
>Pero ah, se había dicho dejar aquel asunto por la paz, pero sabía que no lo haría hasta que hallara una buena solución. ¿Irse de la ciudad?, ¿Cambiarse el nombre?, ¿Socializar con otras personas? Ah, tenía que ser sincero, esas no eran opciones si no locuras, y tuviera la oportunidad o no de llevarlas a cabo en nada lo ayudaría. Miro hacia el cielo nuevamente, ahora con sus ojos dorados, entrecerrados.<br>Estaba totalmente seguro. Ya no podía negarlo después de pensarlo por horas, y desde hace días después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos;

Sé había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

OMG y fin! ; _ ; Espero que les guste, acepto tomatazos, cartas amenazantes por parte de todos uwu~ Tengan piedad (?).

Arrivederci c:  
><strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno aquí ando otra vez con otro capítulo de esta historia: 3. Andaba sin ideas +w+ así que finalmente dejo el capítulo 2 :3

Gazel: -Aparece detrás de ella- Hi chan~ finalmente, ya esperaba la continuación.

Espero que les agrade :'D

Gazel: *Inazuma Eleven y todos sus personajes, pertenecen a Level-5.

~2~

**A**quella mañana no fue la mejor para el pelirrojo. Comenzó a escuchar los gritos de Reize uno de sus compañeros con el que compartía departamento. Había tenido una mala noche, y se encontraba completamente desvelado.  
>Simplemente esperaba que los gritos del peliverde no fueran dirigidos a él, por lo que se acomodó sobre su cama y miro fijamente en dirección al techo. Se había dicho olvidar aquel tema pero por más que se esforzaba simplemente le resultaba imposible. ¿Qué podía esperar? Jamás le había sucedido nada igual, se sentía por demás confundido y no sabría cómo ver a Gazel a la cara.<p>

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO BURN! – se escuchó resonar la voz del peliverde con gran fuerza, y el pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo. Realmente no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.  
>Pero ya conocía a su compañero, por lo que decidió levantarse únicamente y salir de su habitación, sin importarle el hecho de que solo portaba unos bóxer rojos.<br>-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Rei…? - al pelirrojo le fue imposible terminar en el momento en que un zapato impacto justamente en el rostro del mismo.

-Te advertí que no entraras a la cocina – el peliverde tomo al contrario de la mano derecha y lo llevo hasta la pequeña cocina que había junto a la sala. –Sabes que tienes terminantemente prohibido cocinar. ¡Mira el desastre que has hecho!  
><em>Todo lo malo me pasa a mi… definitivamente; <em>pensó el pelirrojo mientras se adentraba en la cocina dispuesto a comenzar con la limpieza luego de que ayer cuando llego del Parque, tuviera algo de hambre y se decidiera a cocinar. Por lo menos de esta forma podría distraerse, y olvidarse de aquel tema que le daba tantas vueltas en su cabeza.  
>Tomo un pequeño trapo amarillo que el molesto peliverde le entrego y comenzó a limpiar el desayunador, donde habían migajas de pan, de arroz y unas gotas de salsa. Realmente había hecho un enorme desastre ayer y es que jamás se le había dado la cocina.<br>-Avísame cuando limpies tu desastre – escucho los pasos de Reize, alejándose de ahí. El Peliverde era quien siempre se encargaba de cocinar para sus tres compañeros y era bastante _estricto _con el pelirrojo en cuanto a poner un pie dentro de la cocina, claro solo si este tenía la intención de cocinar.  
>-Reize, Reize, Reize – refunfuño el pelirrojo, mientras comenzaba a pasar el trapo con fuerza por el desayunador. –Es tan exagerado, solamente porque aquella vez que trate de preparar Curry para todos hubo un pequeño incidente y ahora se cree con el derecho de no dejarme entrar a…<br>-Burn, Buenos días – entonces escucho aquella voz que tan nervioso, e idiota lo hacía sentir, no puedo evitar sobresaltarse, y el trapo con el que limpiaba fue a parar por algún lugar de aquella cocina.  
>-¡G-GAZEL! – exclamo, mirando al albino, quien traía una Pijama azul a cuadros, y dejaba a la vista sus pies descalzos. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso, especialmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su compañero. -¡No m-me asustes así quieres! – aquella mirada penetrante del Albino le provoco un enorme escalofrió al contrario. Era como si ''El chico de Hielo'' pudiera leer los pensamientos de su compañero, sintiera lo que el otro sentía. Todo.<br>-¿Tu asustándote? – el albino tenía ese tono de indiferencia que caracterizaba a su voz. –Que sorpresa. Hasta mi habitación podía escuchar los gritos de Reize. Pudiste decirme ayer que…  
>-¡No pasa nada! – exclamo el pelirrojo mientras recogía el trapo y volvía a la acción de antes, limpiar el desayunador. –Todo esto resulta muy sencillo.<br>No recibió respuesta por parte del albino, pero estaba seguro de que lo miraba fijamente, no por nada el ambiente a su alrededor comenzaba a tornarse pesado.

_¿Por qué, justamente Gazel? Podría haber sido cualquiera, pero ¿Por qué justamente su mejor amigo? Todo resultaba demasiado complicado. Era una gran tontería, no, él era el tonto mas bien. El idiota.  
><em>Burn tenía que irse de ahí, sentía como su corazón latía muy rápido, que incluso podría escuchar sus mismos latidos. Tenía un enorme dolor en el estómago, y sus mejillas estaban tibias.

La sola presencia del Albino le causaba enormes sentimientos, en su pecho. Miedo, Felicidad, Tristeza. Desesperación. Miro al albino de reojo quien ahora checaba su Teléfono Celular, lo que le permitió al otro verlo por más tiempo. Sentía unas enormes ganas de correr hacia él, abrazarle con tanta fuerza y confesarle lo que sentía realmente.

Por supuesto, eso jamás sucedería.

Y fin *-*! Bueno debo mencionar que no me agrado mucho el capítulo, pero… pero… esta pasable, no? ;3; Denle una oportunidad, no se arrepentirán uxu O eso espero (?)

Gazel: -Comiendo un cono con helado de chocolate, le ofrece a Hiro.- Espero la continuación~

-Comiendo helado- *-* Espero que les haya gustado! Arrivederci! –Se aleja, junto a Gazel-


End file.
